


Getting spare photos

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, parental figure, post knock knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter





	Getting spare photos

Bill entered the room that was covered  in head to toe of photographs. Her eyes widened looking about listening to the doctors voice. There were various types of cameras laid on the table.  She looked over to see a photo of a red head left on the wall, several versions, in fact in what appeared to be a police uniform. She leaned forward squinting at the image to see that beside the woman was a man in scrubs standing alongside her that appeared to be dorky and they were happy.  He had a odd nose. 

She saw a picture of a black woman with her arms folded glaring at her direction, in annoyance, with likely a headache of the sort. She looked cute. She smiled to herself. There were photos of a woman with long hair that reached to her shoulders and bangs standing alongside a thin as a stick man. He was in a trench coat. She realized, they were memories. Frozen memories in time. Moments in time, the doctor had said in his lecture. The doctor came out of the doorway with a box.

"And here they are," the doctor said. 

"Thank you, doctor," Bill said, looking over. She looked up. "how many copies did you make?" 

"As many as necessary," the doctor replied, placing the box onto the table. His eyes trailed toward the wall. “These are all the people who I . . ." he sighed. "helped. . and helped me." 

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Did they live here?" Bill asked. 

"Long term?" the doctor said. He shook his head. "no. . . ." he grew a sad look at a memory that crossed his mind.

Bill look toward the doctor. 

"Doctor, you need to upload these to the cloud," Bill said, lowering her eyebrow. 

"Tried, destroyed it," the doctor said. "I find paper a better way of reminding myself of the people I care about."

"Doctor," Bill said. "when I find my other half, will you visit?"

The doctor looked toward the woman. 

"Anytime," the doctor said. 

"Will you be fine with adopted kids calling you grandpa?" Bill asked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Would  I? " the doctor repeated. A smile grew on his weary, wrinkled face. "I would be honored, Brill." 

Bill reached out grabbing the doctor into a hug. 

"You better be," Bill said, as the doctor's hand went to the young woman's back. 

He could feel the radiating hope and joy. He could see her life laid before her. A successful, content life being normal. She wouldn't be forgotten. Not like the previous ones, She wouldn't forget. She would tell the children the stories of her days exploring time and space with her grandfather figure. Susan would be delighted. Riversong would be pleased.  And Amy would overjoyed if she knew. . .Martha would find it heartwarming that he didn't give the young woman a hard time. She would, she totally would. She would grow old with the love of her life. He was tempted to jump into the future and see that, see if it was true, if it really did happen, but he had to let time take its course. He wasn't going to let her wait her entire life to see him again.  

The doctor felt like a grandfather again with Bill.

**The End.**


End file.
